Memorias
by otaku chan sama
Summary: Que ocurriria si fuera de la tienda de Yuko , conocieran a una chica llamada Yume . Pues esta chica trabajara ahora en le tienda de Yuko . Mucho amor y comedia . Y tambien un poco de drama y angustia segun valla avanzando la historia. Resumen completo en el interior. Parejas : Doumeki X Watanuki Himawari X Yume (OC)


Resumen completo :Que ocurriria si fuera de la tienda de Yuko , conocieran a una chica llamada Yume , y si esa chica tambien estuviera falta de memorias y las unicas que conservara fueran datos basicos de si misma . Pues esta chica trabajara ahora en le tienda de Yuko . Mucho amor y comedia . Y tambien un poco de drama y angustia segun valla avanzando la historia .

Parejas : Doumeki X Watanuki

Himawari X Yume(occ)

Hola amados y amadas personas que visitan esta parte del fanfiction . Aquí vengo con una de mis mas recientes creaciones y de hecho la primera que posteo aquí …. Bueno dejemos eso de lado . A propósito este fanfic lo tengo colgado en amor yaoi bajo el nombre de Temari –san , para evitar confusiones.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Disclaimer : xxxHolic no me pertenece si no a las maravillosas mangakas de la CLAMP .

Watanuki mas sake – dijo Yuko san con una sonrisa. Si mas sake mas sake, Watanuki escrito como primero de abril – dijo Mokona dando pequeños saltos hasta llegar al hombro de Yuko .

No te atrevas a darme ordenes cerdito negro – dije casi gritando mientras agitaba los brazos como era usual .

Suena bien algo de cerdo para acompañar el sake no crees Mokona - dijo Yuko mientras agitaba la pequeña botella de sake .

Siiiiiii cerdo y sake, cerdo y sake – dijeron Maru y Moro al unisonó .

Joder aléjense de mi en este instante – Todos volteamos hacia la puerta ya que la voz provenía de afuera . Maru y Moro salieron corriendo hacia la puerta . Las seguí de inmediato y al llegar a la puerta de afuera donde ellas estaban me sorprendí un poco .

Era una chica , corría de lado a lado de la calle mientras era perseguida por espíritus y decía cosas como : "Joder aléjense" , "Por que demonios me están siguiendo?" y "alguien ayúdeme" . Esta ultimo me hizo volver a la realidad , corre hacia la tienda y tomar una bolsita y lanzar su contenido en la calle para distraer a los espíritus y darle una oportunidad de escapar a la chica .

Al instante la chica volteo hacia nosotros y empezó a corre hacia la tienda como si su vida dependiera de eso y en parte su vida si dependía de eso . Entro de un salto y callo de cara contra el piso y debo admitir que esa caída se vio dolorosa . La chica se levanto como si nada se sacudió un poco la ropa y se paso la mano por la cara , como intentado descubrí que había pasado . Y !¿Que acaso no le dolió esa caída?¡.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo , Maru y Moro la tomaron de las manos , una de ellas a cada lado prácticamente arrastrándola dentro de la tienda – mientas decía una nueva clienta para la ama , una nueva clienta .

Y me dedice simplemente a seguirlas dentro de la tienda . Y para cuando llegamos al cuarto Yuko san ya había tomado su usual posición .

Ahhhh . Bueno gracias por la ayuda y todo . Pero por que estoy aquí? , tiene algo que tratar conmigo , no malentiendan agradezco y todo solo es curiosidad- dijo la chica , con un pequeño suspiro , supongo que debe estar cansada por haber estado corriendo tanto .

Nada es coincidencia , todo es inevitable . El hecho de que estes aquí y también la conversación que estamos teniendo , todo eso y mas es y era inevitable . Entonces cual es tu nombre?– empezó a hablar Yuko san , como era ya de costumbre .

Ahhhh a claro claro mi nombre es Kimishi Yume – estaba a punto de detenerla para que no callera en las redes de Yuko . ¡ espera aun no le ha dicho su cumpl- 6 de agosto …. Mierda tarde demasiado .

Maru , Moro tráiganla . Maru traía una circulo de madera decorado y Moro un recipiente con agua ( la recuerdan del primer capitulo XD) y lo colocaron en frente de Yuko san .

La rueda empezó a dar vueltas en el agua y Yuko a hablar – tal parece que tus podes aparecieron de repente . Despertaste en un lugar extraño y sin mas memorias que cosas básicas sobre ti misma y además perseguida por "monstruos" , debió asustarte , pero lo disimulaste muy bien , tal parece que eres muy madura para tu edad.- dijo Yuko mientras la rueda dejaba de girar en el agua .

Espera , espera , espera . Como sabes todo eso? Y ya que estamos en el tema que eran esos monstruos? , además porque solo me perseguían a mi . – dijo Yume algo exaltada , aunque aun con un semblante mas o menos tranquilo , y creo que es normal que se exalte después de todo.

Eso lo pude decir porque me distes ese poder al decirme tu nombre y tu cumpleaños y esos "monstruos" , no son monstruos son espíritus . Y solo te perseguían a ti porque para ellos te veías como un manjar muy apetitoso . Bueno que descortés soy no me he presentado, yo soy Ichihara Yuko ,y soy dueña de esta tienda que concede deseos y claro que se nombre es un alias .

Entonces para que me lo dices – dijo Yume levantando un brazo

Bueno , bueno sigamos con las presentaciones ellas son Maru y Moro y sus nombres completos son Marudashi y Morodashi hermosos no? . Y este pequeño es Mokona .-siento que me olvidan .

Bueno regresando al tema me supongo que tu deseo será recueperar tus memorias , aunque te advierto no todas podrán se gratas – dijo Yuko en un tono mas serio .

Ja de todas maneras no todo es felicidad en este mundo no? – dijo Yume en un tono y semblante serio y seguro .

Pero tampoco será todo sufrimiento recuerda eso . – siguió Yuko . Bueno ya que pareces tan segura concederé tu deseo , pero necesito un pago . – dijo Yuko esta vez con un tono un poco mas burlón .

P p pero no tengo nada de dinero – dijo Yume en un tono un tanto nervioso .

Yo no necesito dinero y como no andas nada , trabajaras aquí –dijo Yuko burlonamente .

Que pero …. Bueno no hay mas opción . Yoshhh hare mi mejor esfuerzo . – dijo Yume felizmente . Si supieras – dije para mis adentros.

Ah Watanuki . Que grosera soy no los he presentado . kimishi – chan este es Watanuki Kimihiro , tu compañero de trabajo y próximamente compañeros de escuela y la persona con la que te hospedaras .

Queeeeeeee?¡ - Yume y yo exclamamos casi gritando y al unisono


End file.
